Commander Peepers
Commander Peepers is Lord Hater's number one henchman and the secondary antagonist from the show Wander Over Yonder. Background Official Description : Peepers is Hater's second-in-command and leader of his army of Watchdogs. Personality What Peepers lacks in size, he makes up for in loyalty to Lord Hater, intelligence, battle strategy, and determination to destroy the two threats to the Hater Empire; Wander & Sylvia, and Lord Dominator. Peepers seems able to hold an impressive grudge, second only to Lord Hater's contempt of Wander. Peepers is both under-appreciated by the overlord and overworked. Initially, Peepers, despite seeing Wander as just a nuisance rather than the true threat Hater considers him to be, was wholly dedicated to capturing Wander and Sylvia, mostly in order to gain favor with Hater. However, following the rise of Lord Dominator in Season 2, Peepers now believes that the Hater Empire needs to forget about Wander and focus on regaining their lost territories and reputation. Unfortunately, Hater's ever-growing obsession with Wander makes this easier said than done. He has a short temper, but not as bad as Lord Hater. In "The Little Guy" he was frustrated and angry how the watchdogs fell down a cliff when they were chasing Wander and Sylvia. In "The Prisoner," he became impatient and frustrated when the watchdogs were talking to Wander instead of trying to capture him. In Season 2, he started to get sassy and sarcastic but mostly at Lord Hater. He is also proven to be mature and actually knows more about evil, unlike Lord Hater. As Sourdough the Evil Sandwich put it, he is the "angry little smart guy who actually knows what evil is all about". He's also very brave, since in Season 2 he stands up and yells at Hater whenever he does something wrong or stupid. In The Greater Hater he stood up to Lord Dominator and destroyed parts of her ship, and in The Cool Guy he stood up to Emperor Awesome when he kept on calling him a nerd when he was trying to take over a planet. Despite his maturity and bravery, Peepers can get emotional. Like in The Buddies, he was devastated when he thought Hater was best buddies with Wander instead of him and was crying while destroying and fixing all of his Lord Hater objects in his room. In The Big Day, he cried when Hater abandoned him to destroy Wander and Sylvia. In The End of the Galaxy, Peepers cried tears of joy when Hater was finally taking evil seriously and his pupil turned into a big heart when Hater accounted to take over the new galaxy . Trivia * Peepers is voiced by veteran voice actor Tom Kenny, who did voice work for Craig McCracken's previous projects The Powerpuff Girls (as the Narrator and the Mayor), and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends as Eduardo. His most famous role is Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate and the titular character (SpongeBob) in SpongeBob Squarepants, and also voices Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo, ''the titular character (Doraemon) in Viz Media's dub of Doraemon, the Ice King in ''Adventure Time, Dr. Two-Brains in Wordgirl, Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Flain, Seismo, and Teslo in Mixels. * In "The Prisoner," he completely doubted Hater's claims of Wander being a "sly, cunning, and crafty genius". However, in "The Little Guy," Peepers made a point of holding an emergency meeting for all the Watchdogs in the middle of the night to prepare the soldiers of the "dangers" of Wander and Sylvia's fun-loving ways. * In most episodes, Wander calls Peepers "Mister Peepers", but he calls him "Commander Peepers" in "The Bounty." * In episodes that are focused on him, Peepers has his own theme music. Andy Bean once confessed that it is simply a minor key version of the Mexican folk song "La Cucuracha". He also said it's one of his favorite things he composed for Wander Over Yonder.1 * "The Prisoner" is the first episode where he is called "Commander Peepers". * His design, personality and position are reminiscent of Looney Toon character Marvin the Martian. * Peepers is shown to be smarter and stronger than the watchdogs. In "The Funk," he broke a big diamond with his bare hands, as well as in "The Buddies," Peepers is very muscular. * It's hinted that in "The Prisoner," he wants to be in charge of the Hater Empire. Category:Disney characters Category:Wander Over Yonder characters Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny